Twinkie Rush
by Agent BM
Summary: One supermarket, one box of twinkies left, all the racers and a few other guys want it. What will happen? Find out inside. And please, no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Twinkie rush**

**i don't own Wir**

(Sugar rush grocery store)

The store was filled with racers, candy people, and a few villains like chuck and Bonbon. Vanellope rolled a shopping cart down the aisles while looking at a list of stuff

"Let's see, Chocolate cupcakes, some milk, chicken and meat patties, soda, dog treats for spike, oreos and cereal, all I need is some twinkies" said Vanellope

Vanellope moved around Taffyta and into a snack aisle. She looked until she saw one single box of twinkies, New jumbo edition box

"Well if it isn't my lucky day, the last box of twinkies, and it's a special edition big box with double the twinkies" said Vanellope as she picked up the box

Taffyta heard her

"Wait, did you say Twinkies?" Asked Taffyta

"Yes I did, it's the last box" said Vanellope as she placed the box in her cart

Candlehead rushed to her

"Twinkies, I love those, they're my favorite snack" said Candlehead

"They're mine too, if my Oreo guards don't eat them first" said Vanellope

"Can I have one ms president, please?" Begged Candlehead

"Sure, if you can find a box of your own because they're mine" said Vanellope before Taffyta snatched the box from van's cart

"Im buying these twinkies, there's a new recipe for twinkie pies and twinkie dogs that I've been dying to make" said Taffyta before running off

"Taffyta give those back" shouted Vanellope as she chased her

Taffyta threw a bottle of soda at her and Vanellope fell to the ground in pain

"You won't get away with this" shouted Vanellope

"Now to pay for these"

Chuck used one of his contraptions to knock Taffyta out

"Hahahahaha, these snack are mine" said Chuck before being snatched from his hands by Gloyd

"Thanks loser" said Gloyd

"Hey, you get back here ya fool" shouted Chuck

Gloyd ran into the frozen food aisle only to be tripped by crumbelina

"These will be good snacks for my coffee shop" said Crumbelina


	2. Chapter 2

Crumbelina threw the box into her kart when it was snatched by Oreos

"Yes, We got the twinkies"

"Oreos rule"

Bonbon in a robot suit snatched the box

"I'll take that thank you" said Bonbon before being blasted by Candlehead

"Wow this store sells everything" said Candlehead before a bunch of cans fell on her. Swizzle took the box

"Sponge cakes with cream filling, I can't get enough" said Swizzle

Jubileena swung from a rope and grabbed the box

"Thank you swizzle, these'll taste good with a slice of cherry pie" said Jubileena before crashing into a bunch of meat

Taffyta grabbed the box and ran when she slipped on a wet floor and the box slid away. Someone grabbed it but she couldn't see because he was too fast. Vanellope came up to her with a flamethrower

"You'll be surprised on what's sold here" said Van before firing the flamethrower

"Are you crazy?" Asked Taffyta

"You didn't think a bottle of cheap ginger ale could stop me. Now give me the-

a piece of popcorn hit her face

"What the?" Asked Van before a bunch of popcorn from the shelves smothered her

"Well I hate the smell of burned popcorn, but in this case" said Vanellope before firing at Taffyta and missing

"GIVE ME MY TWINKIES" shouted Vanellope

"But I don't have them" said Taffyta scared

"Then who does?" Asked Vanellope angrily

The 2 heard a cash register open and saw Bonbon was buying the twinkies

"Heres your change sir, hey would you like to join our sugar grocery club, you'll save 15 percent on every purchase" said a peppermint cashier

"Hmm, interesting, what are the benefits of membership?" Asked Bonbon

"BONBON" shouted Vanellope as she fired her flamethrower past him

"You're gonna share those twinkies with me aren't you?" Asked Vanellope

"Are you kidding? This stuff goes right through me badly, and these things are ruining this game. I'm not going to eat them, I'm going to DESTROY THEM"

"What?" shouted Taffyta

"What?" shouted Vanellope

"What?" Shouted Jubileena

"What?" Shouted Chuck

"My back, it hurts so bad" shouted Candlehead

"Truce?" Asked Vanellope

"Until shopping is done" said Taffyta as everyone surrounded Bonbon

"Wait, what're you doing?" Asked Bonbon

everyone beat him up and rippe his robot suit to pieces

(A few minutes later)

all the racers, chuck, and Oreos were eating the twinkies

"Hey can someone pass me a Root beer?" Asked Gloyd

"I'll get it" said Vanellope

Vanellope opened a door with cold sodas on the other side, Bonbon was stuffed between the sodas. Vanellope grabbed the root beer he was holding

"I wish you hadn't done that" said Bonbon weakly

(The end)

I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was fun to write it


End file.
